


nothing as wonderful as falling in love (with you)

by snowborn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, MY SOFT BABIES, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowborn/pseuds/snowborn
Summary: the wedding that was promised.—jon/daenerys; possible drabble collection.





	nothing as wonderful as falling in love (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> been working on some stuff for AU month but real life has been Very Difficult lately. hopefully i'll have them posted before the month ends, but if not, they'll come out eventually :+)
> 
> anyway here's a short one, enjoy my never-ending sentences

She smelled of jasmine, sweet and soft, her hair flowing behind her like a river of moonlight. 

The awe she inspired in people was almost unbelievable in someone so tiny and dainty, but at this moment, she looked every bit the queen she was – spine of steel, dragon made flesh, head perfect for a crown. The crowds, a blend of Westerosi common folk and nobles and peoples who had travelled from across the sea just for her, followed her every movement, shouts of praise tumbling from their lips at the sight of her.

She finally reached him, hands folded just above where she was barely starting to show, violet eyes glimmering with pride and – love, he could recognize it, he could feel it, too – he was suddenly struck by how the scar above his heart seemed to ache in her presence, and how he loved her so much it was almost painful, the way his chest swelled when he thought of her, the way they seemed to fit together as if fated, as if molded and made for each other. 

“How lucky we are,” she had murmured to him once, sleepy and swallowed up by his fur coverlet. He had wanted to laugh at the irony, the idea that either of them had been somehow blessed by the gods considering all they had endured in their quest for survival and peace. 

But he understood now, standing beside her in the sight of gods and men, her hands in his, in view of the High Septon and the crowds and their loved ones. 

In spite of everything, and perhaps because of everything – how very lucky they were, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> will probably keep this as a collection of drabbles. 
> 
> please read, review, leave requests, i'm open to suggestions. thank u for reading! <3


End file.
